1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to distributing event information to attendees at the event and, more particularly, to distributing audio and video to auto racing fans attending an auto race.
2. Background Description
Short range wireless is used, currently, for selective communication during sporting events. NASCAR drivers use short range wireless to communicate with their pit crews during races, for example. In addition, fans and spectators attending races are allowed, for a small fee, to listen in on these conversations using specially-equipped radio receiver headsets that are programmed to the same wireless frequencies used by the drivers and their pit crews. Some fans may rent and others may own the headsets and, their racing experience is enhanced by listening to ongoing live conversations. This service allows fans to participate more fully in the event.
Often, at the same events, television broadcasters employ multiple cameras, video feeds from each are selected, individually, by a director located in a local broadcast van, for example. The selected video feed is uplinked to a home station and subsequently broadcast. Some of these cameras may be strategically placed, e.g., on board participating race cars. These on-board cameras have become ubiquitous within the sports broadcast industry and especially for auto racing, adding still another “in-car” perspective.
On-board, “seat-back” fixed cameras and in-car microphone installations, by their nature, have higher initial installation costs and rely upon being used at multiple events at the same fixed venue, e.g., the racetrack, to recover the initial investments. Since initial costs are amortized over use, how quickly each of these installations become profitable depends upon the frequency of events (races) at the particular venue (track). Other closed-circuit monitors sometimes may be installed in executive suites, lounges, etc. These monitors may offer a wide viewing selection but, have limited sports facility viewership and, so, have a restricted or limited return on investment.
Usually, attendees of typical live sporting events are limited to a single perspective. As is evident from the success of sports business ventures, such as baseball camp, many fans would willingly pay additional money to further enhance their sporting event experience. Also, since fans attending an event clearly have some interests in common, advertisers can benefit from getting ads to the fans' attention, as can be seen from the abundance of brand names displayed around each event, e.g., on race cars, on driver and crew apparel, etc.
Thus, there is a need for improving distribution of audio and video, as well as, event related information to attendees at sporting events.